Last Night
by jd2012
Summary: Finn/Sam/Kyle/few others. Finn gets strange texts before everything spirals out of control
1. Finn's Blog

_Note: This is my first ever story. I'm sorry for the shortness of the first chapter. The next one will be longer. Thanks! _

Right, so basically this is me. I'm Finn. But to be honest right now, i wish i wasn't. Your probably all thinking this is going to be another boring and useless blog from Sharkey. Well your wrong. After last night, i never want to be seen again. Who'd want to be friends with a useless, selfish, and embarrasing person like me? I dunno what she sees in me sometimes.. What have i actually done to deserve a girl like her?

_Text from Kyle: _

_RECIEVED 10:33PM_

comin bk to school sharkey? ;) ur a dead man;)

And that's part of the reason i can never go back there. Unless i want to be labeled a freak..


	2. Explanation time

_Quickest update your going to get haha. _

So now i've started... i suppose i should actually say what happened...

MONDAY

So it was another normal school day. Josh was being his average chatty self with Lauren and Kyle was being the annoying idiot he usually is. We all made our way to our forms, unfortunatley that included me and Kyle in the same class. I walked to the back of the class in my usual confident way before sitting near the window.

I almost fell to sleep before i looked around and saw Sam walking into Class. I sat up straight away and looked at her walking towards me. I stood up as she approached my desk.

"Hi.." i looked at her and smiled. Sam smiled back. I awkwardly stood looking at her before hugging her. Not seeing her in a while had obviously knocked me confidence wise with her. We both sat down as Budgen, who we had been stuck with all this week entered the classroom looking rough and too tired to put up with us.

"Right... I want silence while i do this useless yet so called important part of the school day. Mr Sharkey that goes for you too" I looked directly at him and smirked

"Sorry sir". I looked at Sam who was smiling. It was nice seeing her smile with everything she's going through. I pulled my bag onto the desk and looked at my phone.

_1 TEXT MESSAGE: UNREAD_

Strange? Who'd be texting me now?

_SENDER: UNKNOWN_

_TIME: 8:56_

Think your safe in school? think again;)

I looked around the classroom. Nobody seemed interested in what Grantley was saying and were all chatting and gossiping about the latest goings on during EastEnders or The X Factor. I looked at my phone again.

_1 TEXT MESSAGE: UNREAD_

_SENDER: UNKNOWN_

_TIME: 9:03_

Oh and don't think you'll be able to stop us;) cyah Sharkey;)

Sam looked at my and put her hand on my arm

"Whats wrong?" she looked right at me and smiled. I looked at my phone and put it back into my bag.

"Nothing.. it doesn't matter" i smiled back, hoping she hadn't seen the messages.

"Okay" she said. I looked out of the window and looked at Fisher and Mead who were having a go at someone who was late to school...again. But who was messaging me?


	3. Common Room

_Sorry for the lack of action and the amount of talking in this chapter.. but enjoy. _

So the end of form finally arrived and i decided to go to the common room. Sam followed me and we both sat down on one of the oversized brown sofas. I looked around and slouched.

"Dunno why we need to be here today.." i looked right at Sam who was frowning at me

"It's school. Does that answer your question?" she replied. I looked her and smiled. I picked up my bag and checked my phone again

_1 UNREAD MESSAGE_

_SENDER: UNKNOWN_

_TIME: 9:27_

Sharkey.. Sharkey.. how long till you realise? ;)

Right this is getting annoying now. Even Sam could tell something was up

"Finn? Whats up?" she said rubbing my arm. I looked at my phone and looked up at Sam

"What?" she asked again. I passed her the phone. I dropped my bag back onto the floor and sat up straight. Sam looked at my phone with fierce concentration.

"Who's sending these?"

"I don't know, don't you think i'd have done something about it by now?" I saw her roll her eyes as she handed the phone back

"So who've you annoyed now then?"

"Oh haha.." I wasn't in the mood to laugh. I put my phone back into my bag and looked around. As soon as i looked at the door, Stack decided to walk in and sit opposite us. He looked directly at us and smirked

"What you looking at Stack?" Sam shouted

"I dunno.. whatever it is.. it's pretty ugly" he smirked. I shot up and walked over to him

"What?" i said. Sam shouted at me to come back.

"Finn! It's not worth it" I started at Kyle straight in the eyes before walking back over to Sam and sitting down. I sat down before my phone vibrated again

_1 UNREAD MESSAGE_

_SENDER: UNKNOWN_

_TIME: 9:32_

So Sharkey... think your big enough? ;) this playground is pretty cool..

As soon as i read it i grabbed my coat and ran outside. Sam saw and shouted back at me

"FINN WAIT!"


End file.
